Karma's Journal
Karma's Journal Day 1: Dear Pinkie Pie, By the way, YOU, ya I'm talking to YOU, who is reading this journal. If you shouldn't be reading this journal, then prepare for downvotes. Also, Cupcakes are awesome! Otherwiseeeee... So, I met some ponies on the way to New Saddle on the way to a meeting for the recruitment of Equestrian Crusaders, so I decided to tag along with them. They seemed like a pretty cheerful group, and traveling alone is rather boring, and Upvoting myself is only so amusing. We stopped at a bar. where we met a few interesting ponies, including the Flim Flam brothers. I never really liked them, but they looked really funny! Anyways, not long afterwards, when we were about to leave, a group of really nasty ponies walked past us and into the bar. They looked like they were ready to start a fight, so we went back in. When they killed a pony we talked to previously, we attacked and killed most of them, and interrogating one of them. The other party members were being very very brutal to them, so I left the bar when it happened. I don't mind violence usually, but they were kicking a pony who was completely tied up and defenseless. I just didn't feel comfortable watching... But apperently, we got a lead saying that a griffon is in charge of this. Then we arrived at a camp of some sort, though it didn't look like the meeting for the Equestrian Crusaders. In there, we met some sort of corrupt royality who I think is involved in some sort of drugs, but idk. Anyways, he told us he also has a problem with the Griffion, and has offered us 90 bits each if he was to "dissappear". I'm not sure if I like the idea of working with questionable ponies, but I guess we are taking down a bad griffion, we might as well get money for doing something that we are already doing? I don't like this idea still, but that's what the group is telling me. Afterwards, we moved on to the meeting place of the Equestrian Crusaders. There was already a group of ponies there in front of some masked pony. That masked pony then told us that they wern't accepting any applications into the Equestrian Crusaders here, and that we had to go to Canterlot for that. That's when things started becoming suspicious. We also talked to some lady who was also acting weird, and told us that she would only talk to us in night. When we visited her in night, she told us about the Griffon, that we would "Know where to find him" Sounds really weirdddd. Spooky even, considering there was a witch with her. Yep, a witch, not sure if upvote or downvote. After some ambush, which failed completely, we made it to the Griffon's place, and this time we ambushed them. So I immediately downvoted the Griffon. Ya, eat that karma bit-- I mean.. uhh... muffins? Ohhh, did I tell you how much I like muffins, and cupcakes, its like sweet sugary goodness... Anyways, after a long battle, in which one of us was knocked out, we finally took down the Griffon, and got the reward from the drug lord. Annnnddd thats about it, the group of ponies I travel with are a bit weird, but they keep me company, so it will work! Your faithful student, Karma Karma's Journal Day 2: Dear Pinkie Pie, SQUIRREL! I mean, ehm... Today, we were on our way to Trottingham to meet with the pony that we rescued yesterday, also I have no idea what happened to Brick, I guess he got lost? On the way there, we stopped at some Gypsy camp. I heard that Pinkie Pie might be a Gypsy, even though she denied it most of the time, but still, that's interesting, does that mean that this camp might actually be Pinkie Pie's camp. Hi Pinkie Pie, I'm in your camp! We talked to a few ponies at the camp, and Appleseed got ripped off by some merchant by buying a cleaning cloth for 30 bits. Jeez, these merchants. Afterwards, we went to the front gate of the city, where some guards told us that they wouldn't let anyone in until the end of the weekend, saying there was some sort of censous. I don't know how they expect to count all the ponies in the town, it's not like they are all going to stand still. Either way, we couldn't wait a whole week to get into the city, so I tried bribing the guard, though he wouldn't take it. Oh well... So we decided to head back into camp so see if we could find some other way inside. Back at camp, we met some jester that said he knew of another way inside, but would only take us there if we paid him. Since we didn't really have any other choice, we paid him, and he led us to a sewer entrance, really fillies, a sewer, can't you think of any better way to get into a city? Anymuffins... we made our way into the sewer, which smelled like... sewer. And you will never guess what we found inside of the sewer. We found sewer rats, weeeeee! It was ok though, we squashed them pretty quickly, though they were large rats. So eventually, we made our way into the city, smelling pretty horrible too. So the first thing we did was try to find an inn to clean up. Inside the inn, we decided to rent rooms, and I convinced the innkeeper to give me a better deal when moonlight failed, heheh, guess he likes me better :) . Anyways, after washing up (during which I think I saw Sigma trying to sneak in, shifty) the bartender told us that the leader pony we were supposed to meet had left a note for us. The note said that he wanted us to investigate the corruption within the city. With this task, we went outside to do some shopping and to look for information. The one store that really interested me was the bakery, they had muffins, AND Cupcakes!!! I bought a few, I had to! Afterwards, the store owner also told us he sold information for a price, a sort of shadowbroker. So we asked about the corruption in the city, the mayor, and about the person we were supposed to meet with. We learned that the church of Celestia apprently didn't only worship Celestia, that they worshipped some evil gods in secret as well. So, after a night's rest, we decided to visit the church. It was in the middle of a prayer session, or something like that, so we tried not to disrupt. I went outside because I can't keep still ever. Sorry! Afterwards, we spoke with the high priest, and snooped around his study. Basically, we learned that there was something weird going on in the basement, so Sigma decided to try to sneak into the basement. He didn't come back. Thats when we got suspicious, so another pony went downstairs to look, and called us all down. There, we found a lot of undead, and a sorcerer, and Sigma tied up in the back. With no other choice, we fought them. I used fire to take out quite a few of the skeletons, and others used various attacks to take out the other skeletons, and when the sorcerer was alone, we tried to capture him. While we tried, he muttered stuff, smiled, and then a rock fell down, killing him, and trapping us inside. So then, we looked for another way out, which turned out to be, you guessed it, into the sewer again! Soooo we went into the sewer (more like I was forced) where we found some timber wolves. Also, at this point, Sigma and Moonlight dissappeared. I dunno where, I'm being told they teleported out somehow, but I know that is all a lie. So it was just the three of us versus two timber wolves. It turned out to be a rather easy fight, as the timber wolves were on drugs or something (or downvotes :) ) and couldn't hit us even once. I also summoned a dragon (not a real one) which tricked them for a bit, and I got to summon a dragon! (even a fake one). I stunned one of them for some time, and set the other on fire, and we slowly struck these wolves down. So in the end, I learned that no matter how much you try to avoid it, you will always end up in the sewer. Your Faithful Student, Karma Karma's Journal Day 3: There is a note in where this journal entry is supposed to be that reads: "The cat ate this page." Karma's Journal Day 4: Dear Pinkie Pie, Ponies from our party just keep dissappearing, I just don't know what went wrong! Well, last time, we entered a dungeon to find something, I'm not even sure what now. Oh well, doesn't matter, I found a disco ball thingy, and I powered it with Upvotes! Who knew that disco balls could be powered by Upvote Magic. It was too large to take with me though, which makes me sad. So anyways, we entered another room, and the doors slammed shut. There was a clock-like thingy that started ticking down, and it had a button on it, so obviously, I pushed it. Apperently, pushing it reset the timer, so I spammed auto-attack on the button while the rest of the party tried to figure out something. In the end though, no pony could figure out what was going on, so we let the timer go off. When it did, all of the doors opened andddddd.... Nothing happened... OH COME ON! (I'll finish this part later) ((no you won't)) Karma's Journal Session 5: Dear Pinkie Pie, So, we rescued some pony slaves, and they invited us to a party. Upvotes all around!!!1 Isn't it weird that I can upvote myself? Isn't like telling myself how great I am? I guess, if I was ever depressed, I can downvote myself too, and tell myself how bad I am. Though idk why I would ever do that. [ ](/karmashrug) Aaaanyway, we eventually made to some griffon town of some sort, I don't even remember why we are here, because Scootaloo told us to come here I guess. Once we made it to town, we went to some embassy, and immediately met a pony named Cerulean Shield, and he was doing laundry... mostly socks... shudder ''He seemed pretty cool though, but, bad memories. After we met him, I think the rest of the party went to talk to the members of the embassy. I don't know what actually happened, since I went to the bathroom. ... Whatttttttt, even though I have a weird horn, I'm still a pony you know. I gotta take breaks like anypony else every once and awhile. Anywhale, after they finished talking to the embassy people, we sort of barged into a room, and found a pony named Star Gazer. So naturally, I hugged him. He kinda looked at me weird, but thats ok, he must be shy. Anyways, I let him go eventually, and he talked about having some kind of divine message telling him to come here. While we were talking, SOMEONE mentioned Scootaloo's real name, and now Star Gazer has to come with us, since he know the truth. I always like more people though! I'm still sad that the others just dissappeared... So, after that, we went shopping, where I got pretty ripped off for a charismatic headband. It looks cool though, and for some reason, makes me even more talkative! I think it makes other ponies think im cuter too, tehehe! But seriously? 4100 gold for this? I think I might learn to make these type of items on my own, and that way I can put Upvotes on them! So then, we went to some place where a "exchange" was supposed to happen, some kind of shady exchange. However, this exchange wasn't supposed to happen until midnight, and we arrived 2 hours early. Soooooo boreddddddd. Meanwhile, we learned that Apple Cider likes to try to swim in barrels. The major flaw in his plan is that he apperently can't swim. So, after 2 hours of them telling me to keep still and stop talking, some griffon finally showed up. We decided to make a fake image of a griffon that was supposed to receive the package, while one of us pretended to talk as the griffon (since my image can't talk). Things were going pretty well, until Apple Cider ran out and stole the package, and ran off. I'm not sure why Apple Cider thought this was a good idea, giffons can easily catch up to ponies, so we had to go kill the griffon now. Whoops... So, after hiding the griffon in the barrel (I just don't know what went wrong), we went to go invade some rich ponies' mansion. Quite a few of us wanted to barge in through the front door. I have no idea why they thought that might be a good idea. Eventually, we decided to go through the back door, and guess what we found? Dragons! Just kidding, we found more griffons. These griffons were much tougher than the other ones we fought though, I think, but not very smart. Basically, Cerulean just stood in front of the door so that the Giffons couldn't get to us, while we attacked them from behind the doorway. I feel bad for him though, those griffons were powerful, and knocked him uncousicous multiple times, while we tried to keep him alive. By the way, the spell Banhammer looks so cool! It's a hammer that comes out of nowhere and whacks the enemy. I have no idea how I figured out how to learn this spell, but its cool, and it works! As I was about to finish off the last Giffon, it morphed into a changeling, even though it was still stunned from my giant magical hammer (wahuh??), and flew into the giant hole in the room. I just don't know went wrong. Your Faithful Student, Karma Karma's Journal Session 6 Dear Pinkie Pie, I finally figured out how to make my own magical items, screw you overpriced merchants, I'll make my own stuff now! I can also engrave symbols of upvotes into everything I made! heheheheh, upvotes. Over the week we traveled/did random stuff, I made my headband shinier, and now with 20% more upvotes. It also makes me even more charming apperently. I also made some random stuff for others in our group, such as Cerulean Shield and Apple Cider. I'm not sure why anypony would ever want a belt that makes you stronger, strength is overrated when you have magic! Also, ponies keep dissappearing from our party. Now, Honour Borne and Star Gazer dissappeared. I'm starting to wonder, is it because of me? Do they not like me? Was it something I said? I was just trying to be friends with them... ... Anyway, we eventually made it to the capital of the griffon kingdom, or at least, right outside of the capital. We stopped at an inn, where we met this strange noble pony. She was wearing some of the strangest clothing I've ever seen. Who would actually wear stuff like that? Sooo, ya, I went to talk to her, and she said she could get us into the castle if I did her a "favor". At first, I was like sure, I never mind helping ponies. Until she told me what she wanted me to do. She wanted me to ... sleep with some random guard pony... WHAT!?! Hell no! And the rest of my party was actually going along with it. Well! I guess I learned today that my friends value a one night stand with me at 1400 gold. I'm not even sure what to think anymore. I was so tempted to downvote that pony to oblivion. I gotta make sure Sigma never gets his hooves on a love potion. That could turn out very badly for me. Why am I being so negative today anyways? Did I accidently downvote myself? ''Karma Upvotes herself There we go! Heheh, upvotes, its like cider, but better. Aaaaaanyway, we eventually decided to just bribe the guard at the front of the gate. Inside the city, we met a chicke... I mean Scootaloo, who introduced us to Gilda, who told us to go kill the king of the city. Well that escalated quickly. So we went to go sneak into the castle. Weee, its stealthy mission, I can be super sneaky!! Ok not really; but that's why I learned how to turn inivisible. Just think about all the pranks you could pull while invisible! I still haven't learned how you teleport to random places instantly Pinkie Pie, but I'll figure it out eventually! So we made it inside the castle, and ended up in some room with a load of books. After some searching, we found some book with evil energy around it. This caused Apple and Celly to start arguing about the book. *sigh* colts. I was so tempted to just make them kiss each other. Magic is a funny thing! They probably would have just started yelling at me instead. While looking for a way out, we triggered some trap, causing firey ponies to appear. Whoooops. Right after the fight, Apple and Celly went straight back to arguing as if the fight didn't even happen. I'm actually quite impressed how they can go from cooperative to hostile and back in an instant. After I finally dragged them into the next room, we found the King's chambers, and two changelings. They didn't even bother to try to convince us that they were good, and just attacked us. oohhhh noooooo im sooo scareddd Banhammer. Afterwards, I noticed this green skull thingy in the corner of the room. It was cool looking, so I went go poke it! When I did, this ghost-like thingy appeared from the skull. It was funny looking! It said something about an evil god, and that it would be back, but I wasn't really listening, the skull was just so much fun to poke! Your Faithful Student, Karma